The present invention relates to a multicomputer system including a plurality of computers connected to a common transmission bus, and also to a transmission control method therefor. More particularly, it relates to a transmission control method in which when a certain computer has been in trouble, it can be electrically separated from the common transmission bus so that the communication of information can be normally performed among the remaining computers.
Heretofore, in a system in which a plurality of computers are coupled by a transmission bus, it has been the practice to connect the respective computers directly to the transmission bus and to transmit and receive the potential changes of the transmission bus as information.
In such system, when one computer transmits data, it occupies the transmission bus. Therefore, when a certain computer has been in trouble while occupying the transmission bus, disadvantageously the other computers are prevented from using the transmission bus permanently, resulting in the whole system being disabled.